1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a device and method for executing a reserved function in a mobile communication terminal that can execute a reserved function at a correct time in an asynchronous mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication method is divided into a synchronous mobile communication method that uses a Global Positioning System (GPS), which is mainly used in North America, and an asynchronous mobile communication method that does not use the GPS, which is mainly used in Europe. A typical asynchronous mobile communication method is a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM). The GSM is a method in which a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) method and a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) method are combined in order to perform multiple access. The GSM has been used worldwide by major subscribers.
However, unlike a synchronous mobile communication terminal, in which a time is set by synchronizing with a GPS satellite upon initializing, a time in an asynchronous mobile communication terminal is directly set by a user. The time set by the user is operated by a built-in clock generator. Therefore, if the user does not set the time accurately or if the clock generator does not operate accurately, a difference is generated between the real time and the time of the mobile communication terminal.
Upon setting a time-based reservation of a specific function, such as schedule notification, morning call, and reservation recording of broadcasting to a specific time, such a time difference can be an inconvenience to the user. Particularly, when the user sets a reservation recording function of important broadcasting or sets an alarm function for an important appointment, an incorrect time of the asynchronous mobile communication terminal may cause serious damage to the user.